New Perspective
by RoseTintedLiving
Summary: SPN/Glee AU: Destiel Oneshot: Dean sat staring at the choir room wall. He was stuck in a rut, and it was his own fault. He couldn't help it if he hadn't been able to get Cas out of his head for day. Well weeks. Well months.


**AU - Glee/Supernatural**

Dean/Castiel  
>1537 words<br>Damn those ridiculous midnight plot bunnies… the title is from Panic at the Disco's song "New Perspective" - so go forth and listen since it might then make more sense. Unbetaed. My apologies if it makes no sense at all. [I just really wanted to make Dean sing, okay?]  
><em><br>The teenage!Winchester boys are to experience a proper education, therefore are stuck in Lima, Ohio. However things aren't so dull once a certain Castiel "transfers", even if unbeknownst to everyone else he has been sent to look after the boys at a distance.  
><em>_Set in WMHS. The boys are in glee club. There are glee club people. [Apart from Schue.. I just.. don't like him okay? And the pun on Bobby's name was too good to miss…]_

**A quick note to any readers of my others stories;** I haven't forgotten about them, and am very sorry I haven't updated in so long ]: I've been really stuck on my other glee stories. I will try and update/finish them, if any of you still care about 'em! -_Rosy, of the Living Tinted._

* * *

><p>Dean sat staring at the choir room wall. He was stuck in a rut, and it was his own fault. He couldn't help it if he hadn't been able to get Cas out of his head for day. Well weeks. Well months.<p>

Well.. ever since he stumbled in on a glee rehearsal by accident, and then never hadn't expected to look up to find a beautiful dark haired boy in a ruffled trenchcoat, standing in the doorway, taken aback by the rehearsal he'd just interrupted. Dean instantly was locked in a gaze with the stranger's inquisitive blue eyes; as if the boy in the doorway couldn't understand the singing and dancing and general chaos that had been laid out before him.

Dean wasn't even sure what had made the stranger (or as he found out: a new exchange student, recently transferred from some kind of strict boarding school Dean couldn't comprehend) stay throughout the rehearsal, or even turn up to the next one; but here he sat, 6 months later, thanking _god_ he did.

"So what the hell do I do?" he asked as Santana gave him her 'bitch-stop-whining-already- look.  
>"Dude. You're in <em>glee club<em> - what do you _think_ you do?" Santana replied, slinging her arm around Brittany.  
>"What do you mean?" Dean replied, fighting down the jealously he'd recently found for Santana's and Brit's relationship.<br>"So you like the boy. You have the hots for him? You wanna see how that trenchcoat looks on your bedroom floor?" Dean blushed at the idea of that.. or more at the fact it wasn't the first that_ that_ paticular idea had entered his head. "And what? You can't just come out and tell him this? So? Sing him a damn song already."  
>"Wait… What?" Dean replied confused.<br>"Well.. that's what we do in Glee Club," Brittany piped up, "No one knows how to speak about things. So we all sing about them."

* * *

><p>Cas sat on a bench, looking around the dark park. Lima was all snuggle up in bed. He could disappear anywhere in the world if he wanted to - and still keep an eye on his assignment.. yet no place jumped to mind. Out of all the wonders of the world, he would rather sit in a park at 3am, in the middle of some insignificant town.<p>

However Lima wasn't insignificant. It was important enough that heaven was concerned enough to send him down here, to _babysit_.  
>But that was months ago.<br>And he didn't know being in a human form for so long could actually have an affect on you… so why was he still sitting in this damn park?

_Dean Winchester_. That's why.  
>With his damn enlightening green eyes and his cocky humour. The way he seemed constantly concerned over his little brother, over <em>anyone<em> who might be in danger. Sure, Cas had been made aware of these vessels due to their simple importance from the start, but after spending months with them.. what was this he felt? Compassion? Empathy? Whatever it was, it was not as foreign as any hinting of lust for the boy, in his torn jeans and leather jacket, that he was forever trying to suppress. He constantly cursed his vessel for being seventeen, and not thirty-seven instead.

* * *

><p>Three days later, there Dean stood: in front of everyone in Glee club.<br>"Now," Mr Singer started, "I believe as we can all tell, Dean has something to share. Well er.. why don't you just introduce yourself, son?"

"Thanks sir." Dean swallowed hard as everyone's attention to turned him. He picked a spot on the checkered backwall, and decided to talk to that instead. "Um well, before I start I just want to make it known this song _is_ for someone.." He dared a glance at Cas, sitting in the front row. Mistake. Damn he looked perfect today; his hair wind-ruffled, a smile lightly playing on his lips as he realised Dean was looking at him. "And well I didn't know how to say… you get the idea. Or hopefully you will."

Cas, amongst the others in the room ignorant of Dean's pining, looked confused as a few people got up to help supply Dean with some music to sing to. By the time Finn has taken his place on the drums, Puck had grabbed his guitar and Blaine has disappeared behind some keyboards, Dean has remember how to start breathing again.

He cleared his mind, and mustered up his signature over-confidence.

"_I feel the salty waves come in,_  
><em>I feel them crash against my skin,<em>  
><em>And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win.<em>  
><em>There's a haze above my TV,<em>  
><em>That changes everything I see.<em>  
><em>And maybe if I continue watching,<em>  
><em>I'll lose the traits that worry me.<em>"

He smiled as he delivered the next line, but avoided Cas' eye contact.  
>"<em>Can we fast-forward to go down on me?<em>"  
>He saw Cas blush, and almost stumbled over the next lines by just<em>imaging<em> what was going through his mind.

"_Stop there and let me correct it,_  
><em>I wanna live a life from a new perspective.<em>  
><em>You come along because I love your face,<em>  
><em>And I'll admire your expensive taste.<em>  
><em>And who cares divine intervention,<em>  
><em>I wanna be praised from a new perspective.<em>  
><em>But leaving now would be a good idea,<em>  
><em>So catch me up on getting out of here.<em>"

Castiel pondered for a moment over the lyrics. "_Divine intervention_", "_praised_from a new perspective" - was there any change of Dean.. _knowing_?

"_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time,_  
><em>We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine.<em>  
><em>And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines,<em>  
><em>But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside.<em>

_…__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_"

Dean winked - if that line had ever been intended not to be suggestive, damnit it all because in that moment Dean Winchester was gonna make it as suggestive as he could.

He started to relax into the next chorus, daring to move and (dare he admit) dance across the choir room. The boy was even bold enough to tap Cas' cheekbone on the line "_You come along because I love your face,_" then pop the collar on his damned trenchcoat on "_And I'll admire your expensive taste._" (which did earn a well deserve chuckle from one Kurt Hummel, who'd been making fun of Cas' since his arrival for his trademark coat).

Dean took his place back center stage for the bridge:

"_More to the point, I need to show,_  
><em>How much I can come and go.<em>  
><em>Other plans fell through,<em>  
><em>And put a heavy load on you.<em>  
><em>I know, there's no more that need be said,<em>  
><em>When I'm inching through your bed,<em>  
><em>Take a look around instead and watch me go.<em>"

Cas stared at the boy who was so obviously singing to him it was paining.  
>Humans and their silly emotions. How could they be so trivial, yet so perceptive at the same time? How could Dean sing lines to true - about plans falling through and such - and yet not have a clue how right he was?<p>

Dean of course wasn't aware of Cas' inner monologue - but even if he could have heard it, he would likely still be reveling in the way Cas had blushed when he'd wickedly growled out a line about "_inching through your bed_".

Finn's drummed dropped out, leaving only Blaine's simply piano chords as Dean sung the last chorus in hushed tones.  
>Even if part of the reason Dean <em>had<em> chose this song was for some of the brilliantly suggestive one liners, he really did mean it. He was sick of whatever his living had become. He'd been reluctant to give even a year of proper schooling a go, but he had to look after Sammy, and he knew his Dad was having a tough time trying to keep two teenage boys inline while dragging them state to state. He'd started this year with terrible expectation; but everything had started improving from that day Cas turned up.

Dean had no idea how long he'd be in Lima; 6 more months, a year, a week.. but he knew no matter how boring Lima could get, he want to go anywhere without Cas. Even Dean knew how ridiculous that sounded - to have such feelings for a boy he'd known for such a small time, who he knew so little about. But Cas had a calmness about him, a warmth. As if whenever they were talking, the world was allowed to melt away; and they were allowed to just _be_.

"_It's not fair, just let me perfect it,_  
><em>Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive.<em>  
><em>'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea.<em>  
><em>Now catch me up on getting out of here,<em>  
><em>So catch me up I'm getting out of here.<em>"


End file.
